Harry Potter and the Matchmaker
by Lady
Summary: Its been five years since Harry and the gang have graduated from Hogwarts. Now, it is time for their fifth year reunion and a matchmaking friend of Hermione’s has great plans for Ron and Hermione, even if they don’t want them. Chapter 13 up!!!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer to Harry Potter and The Matchmaker:

The most of the characters don't belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowlings and her creative genius. Louisiana (Loui) and Montana (Monti) Roads are mine however, as is Matt Donavon. If you want to use them, which I really don't think you do because they really aren't much, but if you do, please ask me first. Also, this is my first Fan Fiction ever. I have never shown my work to anyone but my sister, so please read and review and tell me just what you think. 

Also, a bit of an Author's Note: Please r/r and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you,

Lady


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter One

"So," said a happy, flirtatious, female voice from behind Professor Hermione Granger. "Will _he_ be there?"

Hermione new exactly what her friend and fellow professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Louisiana Roads, meant, but instead of saying so, she simply said, "Who are you talking about, Loui?"

Loui rolled her eyes and stepped all the way into Hermione's class room. "You know very well who," she said, her smile broadening into a grin. "I am talking of non other then Ronald Weasley, your ex beau from your days as a student here. Is he coming to the fifth year reunion or what?" Loui asked, now leaning on her hands on Hermione's desk, her American accent plain as day.

"How should I know," Hermione said, wiping off the notes she had placed on the board manually, instead of using magic, where she wouldn't have to look at her best friend. "I thought for sure you would ask if Harry was coming." she added, turning around to face Louisiana. 

"Oh, I know he is coming," Loui told her offhandedly. "What I don't know is if your other school mate is."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see tonight, wont you?" Hermione said with a small smirk and walked out of her classroom to get ready. 

Loui laughed as Hermione closed the door. "He is so coming," she said to herself. "I adore it! It's about time I got her together with someone and I know he is the prefect person for her, even if they don't know it."

~*~

Later that day, after lunch, Loui sat at a reception-like desk in front of the main hall. She had many different name tags on them with pictures of all the graduated students photos of them when they where sixth years on each of them. 

She had given out many of the tags already and directed each person to where they where staying that week. For one whole week this reunion would last, starting with the Welcome Back Ball and finishing, at the end of the week, with the Goodbye Ball. In-between these two balls, were many fun events planed as well as free time to remember and walk around the school.

Loui's 'shift' was almost over and one of the other teachers would come and take over. While she began to gather her things, she saw the shadow of a man come across the table. 

She looked up to see a handsome red-head with a devilish smile on his face. She smiled up at him welcomingly. "Hello, and welcome back to Hogwarts," she looked at him for a moment about to ask his name. Then, she realized who he was and her smile turned even more devilish. "Ronald Weasley," she said with confidently as his tag popped into her hand, as it was charmed to do. 

He took the tag from her and pined it on. "Please, call me Ron. Ronald makes me fill like I am in trouble," he laughed at his own joke though Loui only smiled.

"I'll try to remember that," she said as she stood up as a male professor came and took over for her. "Come on, I'll take you to your room. It'll save one of our Perfects the trouble and I am going that way anyway. Besides, I've heard a lot about you." 

Ron laughed again. "Really?" he said as he fallowed her up the main stairwell. "And who, may I ask, has been talking about me?"

"An old friend of yours," Loui said simply. "Oh, I am Louisiana Roads, by the way. I transferred here a few years ago from America. I teach Care for Magical Creatures. I heard the man, Hagrid, who taught it before me, moved to France to be with his wife, some woman who is headmistress of Beauxbation Academy of Magic."

"Madam Maxine," Ron nodded.

"That's it," Loui smiled. "Well, what do you do, Ronald?"

"Ron," he said automatically. "I am an Auror."

"I suspected that. From what I was told, you would be an Auror, a wizard police officer," Loui laughed as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She spoke the password "Phoenix Feather".

"Are you the head of Gryffindor Tower?" Ron asked as he stepped through the familiar door and into the common room. 

Loui smiled. "No," she said, humor in her voice. "Professor Granger is." She looked at him to see his reaction.

It was a mixture of emotions, only a few was Loui able to identify, such as pleasure, suddenness, shyness, anger... just to name a few. 

  
This pleased and worried Loui. Pleased for the joy she saw, worried about the anger. She would have to find out just why Hermione and Ron broke up.

Before anything more could be said, another Gryffindor student, a Perfect, came up to Loui. "Professor Louisiana, you're needed you in the Great Hall. They sent me to get you."

Loui nodded. "Tell them I'll be right there." she said with a smile.

When the student nodded and left, Ron asked, "You let them call you by your first name?"

"Oh, well, you see, my twin sister, Montana works here as well. She is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since it would get very confusing having two Professor Roads in the school, we allow the students to call us Professor Louisiana and Professor Montana," she explained. "Well, I must go. Your room is at the very top of the boy's dorms. I do believe you and Harry Potter will be sharing the room. I figured you two wouldn't mind." She smiled and then left for the Great Hall.

After she was gone, Ron walked up to his room, where he saw Harry had already been and gone, by the things in on the bed, and set his trunk beside the free bed. "So, it's true. Hermione does work here," he murmured to himself. 

"Which will bring all three of us together again," said a deep, male voice from behind Ron. He turned to see a tall, thin man with messy black hair and a lightening scar on his forehead.   
  
"Harry," Ron exclaimed and, much to both of their surprises, went over and gave him a hug. He then back away and they both laughed.

"Come on, let's go for a walk across the grounds. I haven't been here since we graduated," Harry told him.

"Yeah, just like old times," Ron smiled, though he didn't really believe. So much had changed.


	3. Memories and Makeup

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Two:

Loui hurried to the Great Hall. When she got there, the tall, semi-curly haired brunette looked around. She saw her twin, a short, brown eyed woman of 22.

"Yes, Monti," Loui said, using her sister's childhood nickname, "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you," Monti said simply.

Loui took out her wand and began to hang decorations with it. "Saw me do what?"

Monti looked at her sister then. The short-chopped, black haired woman, though shorter then her twin, looked up at her dangerously, holding her own easily. "You, walking up with one, Ron Weasley. Need I say more?" she asked, her voice low, so no one else could hear her.

Loui smiled down at Monti, her blue-green eyes meeting her sister's brown ones. She chuckled a bit. "I know that you weren't thinking I was coming on to him, little sister. I mean, I know that you know that I don't date and that I wont be marrying... ever."

Monti rolled her eyes and went back to decorating the great hall. The students would be eating outside, a sort of picnic for them all, while the reunion people had their ball.   
  
"I know that, what I don't know is what you have up your sleeves," Monti said simply. "I know for a fact you don't walk anyone, not even Harry Potter himself, to their rooms unless you have plans for them."

Loui smiled a devilish smile again as she headed toward the doors. "Oh, sorry little sister, as much as I would adore to continue this lovely conversation, I must go and talk with Hermione. She wanted me to help her with what she is wearing tonight." She then disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Montana called after her. "I am only younger by three minutes thank you!"

~*~

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry where catching up on old times, as well as their new lives, as they walked around the grounds. 

"So, you really work for the Ministry of Magic?" Ron asked him.

"Yep, I am the head of the Department of Mysteries," Harry told him.

"And what do you do?" Ron asked, hoping to get some insight on the hold mystery department. 

"They don't call it the Department of _Mysteries _for nothing, Ron," Harry laughed.

As they passed by the lake, Ron changed the subject, "Do you remember when they took me and some others down there and you had to rescue us in the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Ron was careful not to say Hermione's name. 

Harry noticed this fact, as well. "Yes, and Fleur kissed us both and Krum invited Hermione to come and visit him in Bulgaria." Harry said, pretending to be casual, though he studied his friend's reaction.

"Hum..." was all Ron said, looking straight ahead, as if they where discussing nothing more then the weather, though his eyes where stormy. 

*Hum, indeed,* Harry though and changed the subject.

~*~

Loui walked in on Hermione as she was holding her new dress robes up to herself.

"You'll look great," she told her friend, causing her to jump and look back.

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed as she put the purple robes back and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I am just a little nervous," she confessed.

"About what?" Loui asked, sitting on the bed and holding the dress robes up to look at them herself.

"About what," Hermione repeated cynically and continued very sarcastically. "You're right, I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Only the all the people I went to school with, all the people who knew me back then and, most of whom, don't know me now, are coming here, to the place I work." She suddenly sat down on the bed, near Loui. "I can't do this," she said, looking worriedly at the floor.

Loui sat up straight, looked at her friend's slumped shoulders for a moment and then took Hermione's face in her hands, making the worried looking 23 year old look at her. 

"You're going to be fine," Loui said, slowly with a smile. "You look great. I can say that because I saw your sixth year school photo and you are going to knock them all dead. Expectably when Monti gets done with your hair and I do your makeup. Besides, Monti and I will be right there with you the whole time."

Hermione smiled her gratitude at her best friend as she began to feel better. She stood up, looking in the mirror once more, trying to envision what she would look like when the ball came. 

"You know," Hermione said, fixing her light pink lipstick which didn't need fixing at all. "If _I _have to get all dressed up with hair and makeup and all, then so do you." She turned at the last part, as if making it definite. 

"Oh no," Loui said, standing and backing toward the door. "You'll not get me dressed up like some Barbie doll."

Hermione smiled at her. "Aw... and here I thought you wanted to impress our Professor Matt Donavon," Hermione said teasingly.

Loui rolled her eyes and groaned. "You know for a fact I have no interest in Professor Donavon. I evade his advances at every turn," Loui said defensively.

Hermione laughed. "I know, but fairs fair. If you are going to dress me up you and Monti have to dress up as well. Monti already agreed." Hermione said.

Loui sighed. "Fine," she said, much like a sulking child. "I'll drag out my old dress robes." With that, Loui left and Hermione got ready.

Loui returned to her room, where her sister was already dressing in her black dress robes and had Loui's maroon ones set out. After the twin got ready, they went to Hermione's room, to fix their hair and makeup. Loui was sulking the whole time.


	4. The Ball and The Meetings

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Three:

It wasn't long before everyone was at the ball and dancing. Couples spinning around the floor, laughing, getting reacquainted, having fun. 

Hermione stood looking on. Her hair, usually in a French Twist, was piled on top of her head, with a few wisps of curls cascading around her face. She had to admit, Monti had done a wonderful job. Loui had as well, matching Hermione's makeup to her purple robes. Hermione also wore a pair of Loui's famous, or should be famous, earrings. Very eccentric but very lovely. This particular pair was made of black wire with purple gemstones, making out the shape of three stars, one on top of the other. 

She looked around herself. She kept having to remind herself that she knew these people. That they where her old school mates, her friends, people she had grown up with. They all looked so different, though. 

She was looking for a familiar face, any familiar face. _You're not looking for Ron, _she kept telling herself. _You are looking for someone to talk to. Harry. Yes, you're looking for Harry._

As she thought of this, she saw her old friend walking over to her. She might not have recognized the famous Harry Potter if it hadn't been for the fact she had seen him not six months earlier when he had come to visit her at the school, as well as make be a guest speaker in Monti's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

"Harry," Hermione called, and waved to him, making sure he had seen her. _Oh, it would be good to talk to a friend, _she thought. 

Harry waved back and started to walk toward her. It was then that she noticed the handsome red head he was talking to. They both began to walk toward her.

__

Oh, God, she thought. _Please don't let that be him._ She wasn't ready to face this. She had to get out, but before she could, two figures, one still looking rather sulky, boxed her in, so that one was on her right, the other on her left, the wall behind, and the two men coming in the front. 

"Loui, Monti, I'm going to kill you," she said to the twin sisters on either side of her.

~*~

Ron looked at the woman to whom Harry was leading him too. _Who is that? _he asked himself and wished yet again that the nametags were not in invisible mood. It seemed that some of the old Perfects decided it would be fun if we all had to guess who everyone was today. _Probably Hermione's idea, _he thought. _It seemed like something she would do. _

Though he kept telling himself, and Harry, that he wasn't looking for Hermione, that he was just wondering who everyone else was. At one point, he had thought he saw his bushy haired ex-girlfriend, very much with a man, laughing, flirting, kissing, and looking very pregnant. He had felt a hot stab of jealousy at that thought, but it had turned out that it was an old student's wife and he had convinced himself that it had not be jealousy at all he had felt but anger at her, though he could not say why he was angry. No, he could say. It was because of what she had done to him. Virtually ripped out his heart and handed it to him in a doggy bag.

As they neared the woman, who seemed to be friends with Harry, Ron couldn't help but think how beautiful the woman was. Just then, two more women, one of whom, he recognized as the oddly happy woman from earlier that day, appeared beside the woman in the middle.

As they neared, before either of the men could say anything, Loui jumped in, "Hello there. Well, isn't this a lovely surprise? Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all together again. This is fabulous. I mean, I have heard so many of the stories, in great detail I might add, of the troubles all three of you got into. Now look, here you three are, together again." Loui laughed, not noticing the look of shock that had come to Ron's face as he looked at Hermione, realization dawning. 

"Oh, Ron," Loui said, remembering that he didn't like to be called Ronald. "This is my twin sister, Monti." 

Ron only glanced at Monti for a moment and said a quick, "Hello." He didn't even take the time to absorb the shocking differences in the twins when his eyes then went back to Hermione. He couldn't believe how much she changed.

"Harry, how have you been?" Monti asked him. She had gotten to know him a little while he lectured at her class. 

"Oh, very good, Montana," Harry smiled. "Its good to be back at the school and see some of the people I haven't seen since I graduated."

Monti smiled. This was the closest to a reunion they would ever get to. They had traveled so much, even if they had stayed at the same magic school the whole time, they never really had a chance to settle down.

They all looked up as Professor Dumbledore, who was still the head master at Hogwarts, came to stand and give his speech. "Welcome, all my students," he said in his slow, but full of authority, voice. "I am so glad you all could come back and remember with me of all the years you shared here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have great things planed for you this week and we hope you all enjoy it. All of these things would not have been possible if it had not been for the teachers and staff here at Hogwarts, who where headed by our own Professor Granger." There was applause at that, as Professor Dumbledore gestured to the blushing Hermione. 

Loui and Monti, at the same times, gave her one armed hugs. Monti saying, "That's our girl." Loui laughing her agreement. 

"Yes, yes, we are all very proud of her," Dumbledore said, winking at the still blushing young woman. As the applause died down, he continued, "Now, I'll not keep you all any longer. I have just come to tell you, let's dance!" The exclamation at the end shocked everyone into laughed and cheers. To here an old man, especially one like Dumbledore, stating something such as that with such enthusiasm was shocking.

With that, the band began to play, starting off, for some reason, with a slow song. A sly smile crept across Loui's face as she heard the music. It couldn't have been more perfect. 

"Well, you heard Dumbledore," Loui told the group. "You all have to dance." With that, she "accidentally" knocked into Hermione, causing her to lose her balance and fall into Ron's arms. He was shocked, but easily took her weight.

Not knowing what else to do, he asked, "Would you like to dance, Mione?" Using her childhood nickname. 

"Umm... sure," Hermione said. She wasn't sure if it was really a good idea, but couldn't think of a polite way to say no. 

With that, the awkward couple went to the dance floor. Loui smiled. _Works almost every time, _she thought, grinning now and giggled a bit.

Just then, Harry looked at Monti. "What about you? Want to dance?" he asked, trying to sound confident and friendly, though Loui saw a bit of shyness and fear of rejection in his eyes, that she knew Monti would never notice.

"Great," Monti said, with a smile. Loui watched her twin, who had white extensions in her hair to contradict, not only it's natural color, but the black dress robes as well. She did look lovely. 

As her rather short, though not too short, sister walked off with the tall, lanky man, who was famous for the defeat of he-who-must-not-be-named not once but twice. As she watched them the two couples dance, a new idea came to her. The matchmaker would defiantly be busy this week.

"It couldn't be more prefect," Loui giggled to herself.


	5. The Dance of Memories

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Four:

He looked at her, standing there is robes he had never seen her in in all the three years he hand known her. She looked amazing. He was so use to her with her brown hair restricted in a bun or a French braid, but now it hung freely down her back, slightly curly, and extremely beautiful. She was also wearing makeup, he could not remember ever seeing her in makeup before. It was totally astonishing and just proved that there was a secret self to her that, maybe, she didn't even know about.

She looked delighted as she looked on at the dancers. He tried to fallow her gaze. He saw that her sister was dancing with... Harry Potter? He smiled at that. Who would have thought it. Of course, that didn't mean they where in love. Then he saw that Hermione was dancing with a red headed man who stood a good head taller than she.

__

So, that's it, he thought. _She is working on another scheme._ He smiled to himself as he walked over, noticing the look of delight on her face.

"So, our Professor Louisiana can get excited about a ball, who would have ever guessed it?" he asked, as he stood beside her.

At the sound of the Scottish accent with it's mocking tone, Loui's smile vanished and her icy exterior came into place. "Hello, Professor Donavon. I wondered when you would show up," she said, without looking at the Transfiguration Professor. He had taken Professor McGonagall's place, shortly after she retired. Loui couldn't help but find it funny that Professor McGonagall would retire before Professor Dumbledore, being that he was older, but Loui doubted that the Head Master would ever retire. No, they where stuck with him till the bitter end, and, if she where honest, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was very found of him. He was the closest thing to a father Monti and she had ever had.

"Oh, dear, she's putting up the defenses," Matt Donavon joked. "Come on now, little Loui, surely I am not all that bad."

"I am sure you do have your pleasantries, Professor Donavon," was all she said, still not looking at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Matt. You aren't a student you know," he said, rolling his eyes.

It was then Loui looked at him, scowl on her face. Her insult stopped before it could even leave her month as she looked at him. He looked handsome in his black dress robes. They weren't like Monti's. Hers had sequins and lace, while his was unmistakably made for a man. His brown hair, lighter then her own, Loui saw, was combed and parted in its usual way, though there seemed to be something different about it. It took her a moment before she realized that he had used hair gel. He looked very handsome, one might go as far as to say _Dashing_.

Loui realized she was staring and quickly turned away, silently cursing herself for it. Matt only smiled, his dark green eyes, twinkling. "Come on," he said, using Loui's adoration for Scottish accents to his advantage. "Dance with me." 

Before Loui could say no, Matt had grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the dance floor. He held fast, knowing full well that she would try to escape him, but also that she would not chance making a scene. He was right, as usual, when he saw her summit. 

He smiled and, after a few minutes, asked, "Now is this so bad?" At her glare, he just laughed and continued to lead her across the floor.

~*~

Hermione didn't know what to say. They had been dancing for a good five minutes and had said nothing in all that time. Ron wouldn't even look at her.

Hermione sighed inside but forced a smile on the outside. "So," she began cheerfully, trying to brake the ice. "What have you been up to these last five years Ron?"

"Oh," Ron looked at her then, losing his train of thought. "You know, this and that. I am an Auror now."

"I remember you said you wanted to be an Auror," Hermione said, trying her best to keep up the small talk. "Ever since you met Mad-Eyed Moody."

"Yep," Ron said. "Boy, some of the adventures we had back then."

"They where good times, Ron," she said, nodding and missing them terribly. 

"They were easier times. When you could figure things out easier and things just weren't so complicated," Ron mused. 

"Yeah, that's true," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes. Where he wouldn't see them, she laid her head on his shoulder while they danced. She bit her lower lip. 

Ron was a bit shocked by Hermione's sudden shift. He didn't know what to do. So, he did nothing. He let her head rest there, not noticing the tears, and lead her around the floor.

~*~

Harry laughed with Monti as they talked about the difficulties of being in their particular careers. Harry being much more vague then Monti.

"Are you head of any of the houses?" he asked her.

Monti shock her head. "No, Loui is head of Ravenclaw and I help her but I didn't want to take over any house myself," she laughed. "Loui always has to be doing something, so she enjoys it."

Harry nodded with a smile. "I can understand that," he told her. He did enjoy talking with Monti. They actually found a lot in common. Down to the fact that she was an orphan as well. She had never known her father and her mother had died when she was eight.

"Would you like some punch?" he asked, as he saw they where dancing near the refreshment table. 

"Yeah," Monti said, and grinned. 

He lead her off the dance floor and to the table, pouring her a cup of the green punch. They sat down and began to drink the punch as they continued their conversation. 

Author's Note: I know, it wasn't really that much with the other couples, but I am going to be focusing on them more in more, I promise. ;)


	6. Trouble in the Gardens

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Five:

When the song ended, Ron escorted Hermione off the floor and out the door, to walk with her in the gardens. Hermione thought that they had done a wonderful job, having the fairies come and light all the paths for the gardens up as well as some of the most beautiful flowers. 

Hermione looked up at Ron. He was deep in thought, she could tell. _So much has changed, _she thought. _Yet, at the same time, so much is the same. _She didn't like the confusing mixture of feelings she felt for this man. She didn't like to think about it, and she really didn't like the silence growing between them.

__

The silence of the gap growing between you? a little voice in the back of Hermione's head asked her. She quickly quenched the voice, ignoring it.

"Hermione," it took her a moment to realize that Ron was looking at her, speaking.

"Yes?" she asked, shaking her head slightly, but not really noticeably.

"What went wrong?" he asked simply.

"What?" she looked utterly confused.

"When.. you left, why? What went wrong? Do you even remember?" he asked her.

Hermione moved away from him. Such a lovely moment ruined by memories. "Yes, I remember. I know you do, as well," she said simply, taking on Loui's cold voice as best she could.

Ron stopped and, when she didn't, moved in her path way, grabbing her upper arms. "Hermione, I still don't understand," he told her. "How did we get to that point? How did we get to this one?"

Hermione didn't really look him in the eyes, though she did look at his face. Her chin came up a few notches. "I don't know," she said simply, the way a teacher might explain something to a student. "Things... things change, Ron. We changed."

"Damn it, Hermione, that's not good enough anymore," Ron said, shaking her slightly.

"Let me go, Ron," she said warningly. 

"Not until you give me some answer about that night," he said, almost yelling.

"Ron, people are staring. Let me go," Hermione said again, her voice low, but very meaningful. She looked around and saw that, indeed, people where looking at them. People who knew that they had gone out in school but not why they broke up.

Ron didn't care though. His hold was stead fast. 

Hermione, not knowing what else to do, pulled out her wand and said, "_Appareo._" She then disapparated, out of Ron's arms, and apparated into her room. There, she sat on her bed and couldn't help but cry. 

__

How could he not understand? she asked herself. _Why did he even have to ask? Why couldn't he just let it lye? Why?_

She shock her head, as she hid her crying face in the pillow while beating the bed with her hands.

~*~

Loui saw the whole thing from a window looking out at the gardens from the ballroom. Matt had gone to get some punch for them both, though she still didn't understand why. 

__

You would think he would have given up by now, she thought as she went to find her twin sister. 

She found Monti and Harry in deep conversation about something or other. As much as Loui hated to break this up, she couldn't have planed a better time for them to fall for one another, she was horrible at cheering people up and Monti was good at it.

She cleared her throat, but the didn't seem to noticed. She tried four more times before Harry looked up. 

Loui smiled. "Hello again," she said with fake cheerfulness. "Umm... Harry, I think that Ron might need your help in the gardens." Harry nodded, as if he understood perfectly, because he got up right then and there and headed to the gardens. Loui then turned to Monti. 

Before her twin could say a word, Loui continued. "Sorry, Monti, but right now, Hermione needs us," she told her. Monti, understanding showing on her face, got up and fallowed Loui to Hermione's room. 

The knocked, but where answered by silence.


	7. Sleepless Night

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Six:

The twins knocked again. "Hermione," Monti called to the closed door.

"Come on, Mione, open up," Loui said. "Please, I need to talk to you."

The door opened, but only a little. They could see Hermione's red eye peep out of the door. 

"Hermione, are you alright?" Monti asked, looking very concerned. 

Hermione, nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice a bit chocked. "Sorry about that. All the memories of the good old days, I guess." She tried to laugh, but it came out stained and ended as a sob. 

"What did Ron say to you?" Loui stepped in, sounding defensive. 

"Nothing I wasn't expecting," Hermione said honestly. "Really, guys, I'm fine. I just want to rest, okay? I just want to go to bed. We do have classes to teach tomorrow and, Loui, I know yours is in a first slot with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You are going to need your sleep, especially since you aren't a morning person anyway." She laughed a real laugh this time.

Loui nodded with a sad smile. "If you need me, don't think twice about coming to get me, k?"

Hermione nodded. "I know, you two are wonderful. Like the sisters I never had," she said, opening the door to get them both a big hug. Monti excepted fully, Loui tried, but she really wasn't use to being hugged. Hermione then backed up into her room. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Mione," Loui said, backing away.

"Night, Herm," Monti said and fallowed Loui after Hermione closed her door.

They went to their rooms, which were auguring to each other, and went to bed. Trouble was on Loui's while sweet dreams came to Monti.

~*~

Harry had talked to Ron. He found out why his friend was so broody. He had asked her why they had broken up. Harry knew that was a stupid idea and so had Ron, though Harry couldn't really blame his best friend to asking Hermione why.

Ever since they had graduated, Ron had seen a lot of women. He never stayed with any of them very long, though. Harry knew, even though Ron would never admit it, that he compared them all to Hermione. 

What really bothered Harry, though, wasn't the fact that Ron had gone to bed shortly after they had come to the room they shared, or the fact that he punched his pillow several times before _pretending _to go to sleep. 

It was the fact that Ron had never told him why Hermione and he broke up. Harry didn't even know what happened that night. Neither Ron or Hermione would tell him. If he knew, he might be able to help. 

It was obvious that Ron wasn't the only one who wasn't going to get much sleep that night.


	8. Propositions

Harry Potter and The Matchmaker

Chapter Seven:

Loui had finished dressing in her teaching robes and was putting her hair up in a French braid. She was thinking so hard, that her hands where working more out of habit than anything else. 

__

If only I knew why _they broke up, _she thought. _It would make it a lot easier to get them back together._

After seeing Hermione cry because of the guy, Loui had been sorely tempted to call the whole thing off. If he was going to treat her best friend that way, well, this Mr. Weasley didn't deserve her, but then Loui remembered the look she always saw in Hermione's eyes whenever she talked about Ron and the things they use to do here when she was a student, the adventures they had with _the _Harry Potter. 

"Well, Louisiana, old girl," the Care for Magical Creatures teacher told her reflection. "You can't do anything about what you don't know, only what you do." With that, she set down her brush, secured her hair, and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

~*~

When Loui entered the Great Hall, she noticed Hermione and Monti in their normal seats at the teachers' table. She also noticed the grown men and women sitting with the students at the tables they had sat at when they where students at Hogwarts. 

She saw Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. They saw her and waved. She forced a smile and waved back. She was still none too happy with Mr. Ronald Weasley. 

She surveyed the Ravenclaw table, to make sure all was well there. Satisfied she headed to the teachers' table.

"Hiya, sexy," an amused male voice said from behind her.

"Hello, Professor Donavon," Loui said, not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"I told you, call me Matt," he said, and walked beside her. 

Loui was about to shrugged him off as usual, when a sudden idea hit her. In so many of the stories Hermione told her, Loui remembered the sever jealousy Ron felt toward her, especially when Krum, who now is a world class flying instructor, took her to the first Yule Ball she had ever been to. 

Loui also recalled that Harry had told her that Hermione had been very jealous of a girl named Fleur, whom was part Veela, when Ron had a crush on her. 

A sly smile crossed Loui's lips as the wheels in her mind began to turn. _How perfect, _she thought. 

Loui smiled, doing her best to "turn on the charm" to Matt. "Matthew," she said, smiling, her voice soft and she was acting as though he was some old friend she had been longing to see. 

"What are you up to?" Matt suddenly asked, backing up a bit, one eyebrow cocked in suspicion. 

Loui's smile only broadened. "Come to my classroom after my first class is over. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What kind of proposition?" he called out to her retreated back.

She only turned a bit, smiled and winked as she headed toward her seat next to her sister.

~*~

After Loui's first lesson that day, she sat down and made out her plan, though only in her head. 

Matt was, surprisingly, on time. "So, what where you talking about at breakfast?" he asked her, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Loui smiled. "Matthew, I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for the job I need done," she said, folding her hands in front of her on her desk.

Matt grinned. "Finally putting herself in the dating pool, huh? Tired of being called 'Little Nun'?" he asked slyly.

"Uh, no," Loui said, leaning forward a bit. "I need you to flirt with Hermione."

"What?" Matt asked, utterly dumbfounded. 

"Look, Ron and Hermione, belong together, but they are both too stubborn to leave the past behind. If I knew what went wrong in their past, then it would be easier for me to fix it, but since I can't, I have to use jealousy," Loui said simply. 

"So, you want me to make a big guy like Ron, an Auror, jealous?" he said slowly, making sure he had all this right.

"Yes," Loui said, cheerfully. "Unless," she added, her smile turning sly. "You're scared of Ronald."

Matt straightened. He wouldn't be showed up that easily. "Of course I'm not but-"

  
"Wonderful," Loui said, cutting him off before he could finished what he was saying. "Then you'll do it?"

The look of joy and longing on her face made Matt feel bad. He didn't like this idea, though, but he didn't want to let her down. Not now, not while she need him. Really needed _him._

Then, an idea came to him. One that would get him out of it, but not because _he _said no. "If I do this," Matt said to her, leaning forward a bit, as if making some big business transaction. "What's in it for me?"

"Huh?" Loui looked at him. It was her turn to be dumbfounded. She hadn't even contemplated the fact that he might want something in return. 

__

Of course he wants something, she thought to herself. _No one does anything for free._

"Well, what do you want?" she asked, feeling that she wouldn't like what he said.

"Okay, you want me to flirt with Hermione, then I want you to go on umm... three dates with me," Matt stated simply.

"What? Impossible," Loui said, looking scandalized. 

"Okay, then," Matt said, getting up, feeling as if he had won. "No dating, no flirting."

Loui bit her lip. When she saw the Matt was almost at the door, she called to him, "Wait! I'll do it." She sounded very defeated but truthful.

Matt stopped in mid-stride and turned to face her. _Did she just say she would do it? _he asked himself. He blinked many times. 

The astounding look on his face was soon replaced by a huge grin. "You will?" he asked, just to make sure.

Loui nodded, though she was obviously not happy about it. "Yes, I will," she sighed.

His grin broadened. "Well, you don't have to sound to happy about it," he joked. 

Loui just glared at him. "Get busy, Donavon. We only have a week to get their fires burning."

Matt turned to leave when what she said, hit him. "Wait a minute," he said, turning to face her again. "_We?_"

"Yes," Loui said, looking up from the papers she was looking at. "You will flirt with Hermione, and I shall flirt with Ronald."

"You? Flirt? I didn't even know you knew how," he said.

"Well, I am a fast learner," Loui said. "Besides, it can't be all that hard. I mean, you do it." She smiled laughingly at him.

Matt ignored that remark and went on. "Why not ask Monti?" he asked her.

"Because," Loui said. "I have other plans for her." Loui was thinking of none of then Harry Potter with her sister. "I have lots of plans for lots of things." She laughed. 

Matt didn't like the idea of Loui flirting with another man, but what choice did he have? 

As he was leaving, he heard her call after him. "Who knows Matthew, maybe might next match will be just for you." He heard her laughter.

Well, she might think she is the only matchmaker in this school, but Matt had a match of his own to work on. 


	9. A little bit of class

Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I honestly thought no one would like it. I am glad you are enjoying it so far. It is going to pick up soon and I hope you like it then as well. lol No, I have only seen bits and pieces of _Fiddler on the Roof, _I think I shall have to see it now. Thank you all again. :) ~Lady

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Eight:

Ron walked around the school. It was rather late in the afternoon and he and the rest of his class, who did not now teach at Hogwarts, had just finished a game of Quidditch. It was hilarious watching all the old players go at it, especially Malfoy, who almost fell off his broom twice.

He was walking up to the dorm room when he heard a familiar voice coming from a classroom. He couldn't resist peeking in. He was a bit shocked by what he saw. 

Hermione was standing in front of a bunch of what, Ron guessed, was third years, lecturing them on Arithmancy. He didn't know what possessed him, but he just couldn't resist sliding into an empty sit near the door and listen to her. She hadn't seemed to notice him there.

~*~

Hermione continued speaking while her magic chalk wrote the notes she had charmed into it on the blackboard behind her.

When she was done, she looked up at her students. "Now, I want you all to have problems 16-35 done by tomorrow and on my desk at the beginning of class," Hermione smiled even as they groaned. "Now, come on. They are easy problems and shouldn't take you long." She then looked at her witch-watch and then back up to her class. "You are dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The students then headed toward the door. A few stopping to say something like, "Goodbye, Professor," "Bye, Professor Granger," "See ya later, Prof. G." Hermione just smiled at them and said, "Goodbye." as she shuffled through the papers on her desk.

She did not notice the handsome red head stand up and walk to her desk until his shadows blocked the light shining on her papers.

She looked up, rather startled. "Ron," she said, jerkily. "Is there something I can do for you? Surely you haven't gotten lost alright." She forced a smile and ignored the quickening of her heart. _It is only because he scared me. _she told herself.

Ron smiled back at her as well, though it didn't fully reach his eyes. "No, umm..." What could he say? That he had just came in here to listen to her lecture about something he found boring when he was in school and that he found annoying now? That just sounded stupid. "I was wondering why you weren't at the game today."

"I had class," Hermione said simply, her papers now gathered in her arms and she was walking to the door. "If you'll excuse me, Ron."

"Wait, I'll walk with you," Ron said, taking three long steps to catch up with her.

"That's not necessary," Hermione assured him. Ron would have none of it however and even talked her into handing over some of her papers and books she was carrying.

They walked in silence for a little while and when Ron couldn't take it any longer, he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "So, do you know what we are going to be doing tomorrow?" he asked, feeling like he was a student again and not the Auror he was.

"Oh, well, all the third years and up are all going to Hogsmeade and we thought it would be a good idea if everyone from our year did as well," Hermione told him with a slight smile. She still enjoyed venturing into Hogsmeade and she really didn't get to all that often, most of the time, least then the students did.

"Wow, I haven't been to Hogsmeade in ages," Ron said, a dreamy look coming to his face as he remembered everything Harry, Hermione and he had done there. He missed the old times very much.

Hermione merely smiled. She figured he hadn't. If he had, she would have thought he might have at least visited her. Of course, that might have been why he stayed away from Hogsmeade. This made her heart feel very heavy indeed. 

~*~

Loui looked at herself in the mirror. She bit on her nail, which was a nervous habit of hers. She was ready to call this whole thing off. 

She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths and then looked at herself again.

Her hair was down, which was very rare, and flowed around her face. She wore a very little bit of makeup, very little indeed, yet it seemed like so much to her. It was only a lightly tented lip gloss, some blush, and a bit of eye shadow. Barely noticeable, but she noticed, and so would Monti and Hermione.

She took a beep breath again and talked to her reflection, which she was also known for doing. "Now, it is too late to back out now and you know it. Your best friend's happiness is resting on your shoulders. You don't want to let her down do you?" Loui asked herself in a strong and confident voice. "No," she told herself, her voice sounding much weaker.

She stood straight, head high, as she walked out of her room and into the teacher's common room.

She glanced around. She saw very few people. She was about to go out the door, when a voice call to her, "Loui, where are you going like _that?_" The voice sounded more amused than anything.

Loui turned around slowly, forcing a smile. She hadn't one of the best Drama students in Drydolf Magic Academy for nothing. She made herself look extremely happy and rather secretively sultry as well. She would laugh at this later, she told herself while aloud she said, "I'm going to meet someone." She tried to make her voice sound offhanded but excitingly secretive as well.

It must have worked because Hermione put her book down and sat up straighter. "Oh?" she asked, a playful smile of a teenage girl sharing gossip with a girl friend came to her face. "Do tell."

"Well," Loui said, trying to put on the same smile. "I am going to meet Ronald in the gardens. He is such a sweetheart and tells such great stories about his schooling here, not to mention the mischief you all got into." This wasn't all the way a lie. She had seen Ron go outside and was walking in the direction of Hagrid's old hut. As everyone knew, that was where Loui kept her creatures for class at. She would _accidentally _run into him on the way to check them. The effect should still be the same for Hermione. She would still think it had all be planed.

Hermione's face turned vague and bored as she picked her book up to read again. "Oh, well," Hermione said, skimming the page she was on. "have fun."  
  
"I intend to," Loui said, making her voice high and little girl like as she skipped out of the common room.

When she was out of the room, she breathed a sigh of relief. Loui might have been worried when Hermione didn't look the lest bit concerned about the fact Loui was going to meet Ron, if it hadn't been for the face that Hermione was now reading her book up-side down. 

Loui laughed as she headed down to the hut.


	10. Hogmeade

Arthur's Note: Sorry this is so short. I also forgot all about the fact that you can't Apparate at Hogwarts. I'll change it to another spell as soon as I can think of a good name for a new spell. ;) I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I've been very very busy. I'm sorry. 

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Nine:

Ron watched brutishly as the students headed down to Hogsmeade. That was what everyone was doing today, going to the only wizarding town in England. Normally Ron would be overjoyed about all of this if it wasn't for the fact that he saw Hermione walking down with a tall, dark haired teacher who Ron thought was too damn handsome for his own good.

__

Probably wouldn't last a day as an Auror, Ron thought as he absentmindedly touched the faint scar that was just above his left eye. _Bet he's never been in a single fight._

"Careful, sugar," Loui said laughingly as she came up beside Ron. "Make that face much longer and it'll stick that way."

Ron's mood lightened at the friendly voice. "Hi, Louisiana, been busy?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Loui made a mock scowl. "Loui, just call me Loui," she said and than added. "I've been as busy as a teacher who is helping with this reunion should expect to be. Hogsmeade will a nice breather from the school though."

"I know what you mean," Ron said, looking up at the sky. "I remember how much Harry and I loved getting away from the school for the day."

"And Hermione," Loui added. When Ron just looked at her, she said, "You, Harry, and Hermione. From the stories I've heard, you three where always together. Must be great seeing them again, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I got a room with Harry," Ron said, pointedly avoiding the subject of Hermione.

Before Loui could bring her back into the conversation at hand, another voice interrupted them. "Don't you two look cozy," Matt said, amusement in his voice.

Loui would have scowled at him had she not seen the same death look Ron had had on earlier on Hermione's face.

"Loui," Hermione said, almost curtly. "Why don't we go to Dervish and Banges? I need some new supplies for my classroom and I remember you mentioning the same thing yesterday."

"Sure," Loui said, trying to hide how tickled she was. This was the funniest part of her job. "Bye, boys."

"Hey wait," Matt called after them before they could go too far. "Why don't we all meet up at The Three Broomsticks in about an hour or so?"

Loui had to bit back her normal 'no' and nodded. "Sure, we'll be there. Now, you two play nice." With that, the girls disappeared into the crowd.

Matt smiled a rather smug smile at Ron, making the Auror have to clinch his fist at his side to keep from punishing him. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. _Was he serious? _After a moment, Ron realized he was.

"Umm..." Ron looked around and spotted the prefect spot. "What about there?" He motioned to a pub.

"The Hog's Head?" Matt asked, a bit shocked. "Are you sure? That's a pretty ruff place. I mean, anything illegal you want, you can find it in there."

"Well, Donavon, if you're not man enough we can.."

"Now, hold it, I never said I wasn't man enough," Matt retorted. "I was just making sure you knew you weren't pointing at the some bakery." He than headed right inside the dimly lite place.

Ron rolled his eyes as he followed Matt into the horrible smelling bar.


	11. The Three Broomsticks

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Ten:

Loui smiled as she browsed around in Dervish and Banges. She listened to Hermione complain about this, that and the other, yet only heard Ron this and Ron that, though his name was never once mentioned. 

"Are we done here?" Loui asked, taking our her pocket watch, for she hated having anything on her wrist, and looking at it. She smiled as she remember a muggle had once asked her what time it was and was completely shocked by the fact instead of numbers and two hands, there were twelve hands, each representing one of the twelve planets. It didn't make since to the muggle, but it made perfect since to her. "It is almost noon and we have to meet the boys."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed at last. "I am done." She walked to the counter with Loui and they made their purchases.

As they made their way to The Three Broomsticks, Loui smiled. "You know, that old friend of yours, Ron, certainly is something," she mused. "I've never met an Auror that wasn't stuck up and stiffly formal, but he seems pretty much at ease."

Hermione didn't reply.

~*~

Ron and Matt walked down the street. Their robes were torn and their hair messed up. There was a bit of blood at the corner of Matt's mouth and a red stain on Ron's shoulder. They were both laughing.

When they entered The Three Broomsticks, they walked to the table the girls were sitting at.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What have you two been doing?" she asked, shocked.

"Playing," Matt winked.

"With what, bikers?" Loui scuffed.

Matt and Ron looked confused. "What are bikers?"

"Never mind," Loui and Hermione said together. Matt and Ron were both from wizard families and knew little about the muggle world. Hermione came from a muggle family and Loui's father was a muggle, so they knew more about the muggle world.

The boys took their seats, Ron beside Hermione, but only because Matt took the seat beside Loui.

"So, did you two have fun shopping?" Matt asked in his Scottish accent.

"Yeah," Loui said, drolly. This so counted as one of their dates, she told herself. 

*Loui,* a voice came to her head. *Loui we have a big problem.*   


It was her sister. Monti and Loui shared a special bond because they weren't just twins they were witch twins. They could communicate to one another with their minds, no matter where the other one was. 

*What is it?* Loui questioned, keeping her face so that she looked that she was listening to the conversation Hermione, Matt, and Ron were having. 

*She's here,* Monti replied. 

*You mean, here here?* Loui questioned, her face looking worried now. Matt was the only one who noticed, since Hermione and Ron were in a heated discussion about the Ministry of Magic.

*Yes, in my room,* Monti said, sounding just as worried. *You'd better get here fast. Its important.*

*Is T. Lily there too?* Loui asked, wondering if their younger sister had come with her.

*I think so,* Monti said. *but I haven't seen her yet.*

*Right, I'll be right there,* Loui said, standing.

"Is something wrong, Louisiana?" Matt inquired because of her odd actions.

Loui forced a smile as she chanced a look at Ron, an Auror. He definitely couldn't find out who was here. No, never.

"I just remembered something," Loui said with a strained chuckle. "If you'll excuse me." Before any of them could say a word, Loui was out the door and on her way to Hogwarts.

The other three looked on, a bit confused. 

Matt pursed his lips as he stared after her.


	12. Secrets and Regrets

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Eleven:

Loui made her way up to her twin's room. When she reached her sister's door, she knocked. 

"Yes?" Monti's voice, sounding rather strained, called back.

"Its me, let me in," Loui called back.

"How do I know its really you? What's the password?" Monti asked for the password the two of them had had practically since birth. 

"Moon Lady and Sun Queen," Loui said immanently. The door opened and she practically jumped in.

Loui gasped at the sight of the woman before her. "Oh..." she said sorrowfully.

~*~

Matt had excused himself shortly after Loui, trying not to seem too conspectus about his reason for leaving.

He had followed Loui up to her sister's room and now waited outside, just around the corner for her to leave. He didn't have to wait long, soon she was out the door and heading down the corridor.

He followed her all the way to the lake, just outside. He saw her sit down, magic up one of the books she gave more time toward than himself, and began reading. It had been one of those infernal books that almost had him giving up on her one time, until he saw it had been a romance novel, one by a muggle author. 

He had smiled at that and he smiled now, seeing it was another one of those type of books yet again. The question on his mind, though, was why she was sitting down here reading when she had seemed so frantic not an hour earlier.

~*~

"So, she is going to find your sister?" the weak female voice questioned.

"That's right," Monti replied, fixing the pillow behind the older woman's head. The woman, even in the closed room with the curtains drown, kept her hood up, as if afraid some evil force would take her away if she pulled it back and revealed her features.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," she choked out.

"That's why we're here," Monti smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "We take care of each other, no matter what."

The woman reached out a gloved hand and took Monti's into it. She squeezed slightly before falling asleep.

~*~

Ron and Hermione looked around themselves, just realizing Matt and Loui had left them alone. 

Hermione drew back, sitting up straight, while Ron cleared his throat. Neither knowing what to do any more.

After a rather long and awkward silence, Ron sighed sadly. "Mione," he tried to begin.

"Ron," Hermione stood. "I really don't care to discuss what I know you are about to ask. It's the past, it's a closed book, one I don't care to read again." With that, she walked out on him.

He wanted to follow her, wanted to say he was sorry, wanted to turn back time and erase all the bad. What he did, however, was order another butter beer. 


	13. Trouble

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Twelve:

"Hello Big Sister," came a voice from behind Loui. She turned and saw a girl who was about as tall as she was with the same hair but with Monti's brown eyes.

"So there you are," Loui said, standing and wiping the grass from her robes. "I was beginning to worry."

The other woman laughed. "Aw, worrying about your baby sister? That's a first," she smiled.

Loui rolled her eyes. "Texas Lily, what on Earth is going on? Why did you bring her _here_ of all places. What if Dumbledore finds out?" Loui said angrily.

"He wont," Lily said, scowling at the use of her full name. Their mother had not been merciful on her as she has on Loui and Monti, but at least they had shortened it to just T Lily and those who didn't know that her first name was Texas just called her Lily.

"Don't underestimate him, T," Loui said, narrowing her eyes. "Dumbledore is one of the best wizards I know. He's smart and though he is a kind and understanding man, I don't think he'll be happy with a criminal who belongs in Azkaban under Hogwarts' roof!"

Suddenly Loui straightened her shoulders and held up her hand to keep her sister from protesting. She suddenly felt as though she were bring watched. 

"Come with me," Loui said in a hushed voice as she headed toward the school. Her sister, sensing Loui's anxiety fallowed silently. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially now.

~*~

Before Matt could follow Loui this time, however, one of his students, a pretty seventh year blonde girl, hindered him. "Professor Donavon!" she called. "I need to speak to you about the up coming class." He looked back reluctantly, plastering on one of his charming smiles, and looked at some of the notes the girl had taken. 

He leaned over to take a closer look at her notes and missed the look Loui gave him as she as she spotted him on her walk back up to Hogwarts. It was a mixture of hurt and anger. 

__

Just a game to him, she thought. _Just a game to all males. _To Loui, males, especially this Matthew Donavon, just played up to women for one reason and the harder they fought, the more charmed he poured on. Well, she almost fell for it once, never again.

~*~

It was nearly an hour before Ron's inner war was finished and he decided to go after Hermione. He wanted answers, needed answers, and he owed her the same. She may not want to talk with _him_ but he damn well was going to talk with _her _and she was going to listen wither she liked it or not.

The only real problem with his plan was he couldn't find her _anywhere._ He stopped and asked where her room is and when he couldn't find her there, he asked for the location of Loui and Monti's rooms. They seemed to be her best friends now, surely _they_ would know.

He knocked on Loui's door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. 

"Where is everyone?" he growled and headed to the next door, which was Monti's.

He knocked. "Who is it?" someone called from inside. 

"Its Ron," he said, before he could say another word, Loui was out the door, eyes wide, face a bit pale and a sweet, but very fake, smile plastered on her face. She closed the door as soon as she was through it, making sure he couldn't see inside.

"Ronald," Loui beamed, though it didn't reach her eyes. "How are you? Is something the matter?"  
  
"I can't find Hermione," Ron said, eyebrows frowning. He sensed that something wasn't right here, like she was hiding something. He had to reset the urge to throw open the door to see what was up. "Is she in there," he said, trying to nonchalantly get to the handle without causing a scene. 

"No," Loui said a bit too quickly, making sure she was planted in front of the door so that there was no way he could get in without forcefully moving her. "Monti's changing."

"I see," the Auror wasn't that convinced but he had more important things to do then play twenty questions. 

"Why don't I help you look for her?" Loui offered, actually batting her eyelashes. "Two sets of eyes are better than one after all.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, still a little reluctant to leave but couldn't say really why. "Do you know were we could start looking?"  


"Library," Loui said, grabbing his hand and, literally, dragging him down the hall.

"I've already looked there," Ron protested.

"Than we shall look again," Loui grinned.


	14. Much To Talk About

Harry Potter and the Matchmaker

Chapter Thirteen:

"Who was that?" Lily giggled as she peeked out the door at the hunky man her big sister was talking away with. 

"Oh, Ron? That's an old friend of Hermione's, he's an Auror," Monti said pointedly.

"Too bad," Lily pouted. "He certainly is yummy looking. Tall, handsome, and deliectable. Cream for skin and strawberries for hair!"

Monti couldn't help but laugh. "Back off, Loui's working on him."

"For who?" Lily questioned, fettling with a figurine of a unicorn on her sister's shelf. She knew better than to think Loui was working on him for herself. 

"For Hermione," Monti said, rolling her eyes. "You know Loui, she senses an unfinished story. I blame this all on you for getting her hooked on romance novels. Its turned her into a regular matchmaking fanatic."

Lily sighed enviously. "Wish she'd try to find someone for me."

"Your sister always did have the knack for love," a cloaked figure said with a chocking laugh. "Must have gotten it from your great-grandmother."

Lily came to the side of the bed as Monti dipped the white washcloth into the cool water by the bed side. She placed it back on the woman's head. 

"Hush now, don't strain yourself," Monti said softly.

"Yeah, we don't want you leaving us now. That's against the rules or somethin'," Lily said, trying to joke the pain in her heart away.

The woman merely touched Lily's hand to her cheek and smiled faintly.

"I wish Loui would get back," Lily said, frowning, on the verge of tears as the cloaked woman fell back to sleep.

~*~

Loui in the meantime was getting a major headache and it was just about to get worst as she saw Matthew heading her way. 

__

What did I do that was so wrong? she silently asked the gods.

"And what are you two up to?" Matt Donavon questioned.

"Looking for Hermione, seen her?" Loui asked brightly.

"I think she was at the Quidditch field last I saw her," Matt offered.

"Wonderful," Loui said, grinning, just wanting to rid herself of these two men where she could get back to the matter at hand. "I should have known. She goes there to think, you see. Holds good memories, I believe." Loui informed Ron as she partially dragged him to the field, Matt following the both of them. 

Once there, Loui shoved Ron threw the archway leading to the field. "Now, you go talk to her, I have some more things to get done before the tournament tomorrow night," Loui said cheerfully.

She than turned to leave, only to run right into Matt. "Excuse me," she said, her smile almost faltering. "I'm afraid I do have to run."

"By all means," Matt said, standing aside and mocked her by bowing to her as though she was a lady.

"Thank you," Loui said, still grinning as she passed, only to have him grab her arm.

"I'll walk with you," he said as he hooked her arm with his.

"That isn't necessary," Loui said, panic coming into her eyes before she could squelch it.

"Oh, but I think it is Professor Roads, I truly think it is," Matt replied smoothly. "We have a great deal to talk about."

"We do?" Loui questioned, smile still plastered to her face. Man, did her cheeks hurt.

  
"Oh, yes," Matt said. "And we'll start with this." Before Loui could react, Matthew grabbed her face, bring his lips down to hers in a kiss.

~*~

Hermione gave a sniff as she dabbed at her eyes.

"It seems I have a knack for making you cry," Ron said, wanting to punch someone, he seemed like a very good candidate right now.

Hermione jerked around. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said stiffly. "I was _not_ crying because of you but of something else entirely." What that something else was at this time, she could not say, but she was sure there was something.

"Right," Ron said, propping his foot on one of the benches the players sat on when resting. He obviously didn't believe her. 

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked after he didn't say anything for a few moments, just looked at her.

He blinked, his mind going blank. "Oh," he thought for a moment. "We need to talk."

"Not now," she said, standing once more. 

"It'll only get harder if you keep putting it off!" Ron insisted. 

"There is nothing to talk about," Hermione snapped. 

Ron cursed as she walked away. He ran and grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him. "Fine, if you don't think there is anything to talk about, than you won't say no to me taking you to the tournament tomorrow," Ron growled out.

Hermione blinked in shock. Out of all the things she had been expecting, this wasn't one of them. "Ron, no," she said, getting ready to walk away again.

"And why not? It's for fun and I need a good partner," Ron said, almost cocky.

you handle the mental, a good match," Ron said sensibly. "Unless you're afraid of me or something."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she snapped.

"Then ask Harry," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"You're smarter. I can handle the physical part, 

"You tell me," he said, knowing he was winning. He liked winning. "Do we have a deal?" he questioned, offering his hand.

"Deal," she said, shaking his hand. She couldn't help but feel she made a pack with the devil himself.


End file.
